100 Years
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Companion fic to Heartsbond, after 10 years, Ichigo's life is cut brutally short. When he is konso'd to Soul Society, he cements his bond with Renji once more, this time for good. Ichi/renji lemon, SPOILERS FOR END OF HEARTSBOND!8


Notes: Heartsbond fans, this fic takes place about ten years after the end of heartsbond. Its supposed to be a one shot, and it has spoilers for the end of the fic. Normally I would not let as much of the end as this slip out. But I'm feeling sick. I have a headache, a cough, and I think its some kind of chest or throat infection. Its keeping me from going back to work at the café that I love so much and I'm sad about that. And being sick makes sleep impossible. The song for this fic is 100 years to live, by 5 for Fighting.

Entropia Universe, my Society Calypso settlers, are planning an entire day of 'beacon missions' which involve stealing an evil robot space shuttle, taking it up to an evil robot mothership, and then slaughtering all the evil robots in the mothership and stealing all their weapons, armor, valuables and other neat stuff.

I IMPRESSED A RYUUZAKI BLUE DRAGON!!

His name is Ryukith. Curious and Clever Moody blue Ryukith!

Some data…..

Ryukith has an uber sekrit name! But don't tell the other dragons! He also goes by Awlieth. (snicker)

Ryukith's hide is based on the rain scene in the episode silence.

His mind voice is rain, with the occasional bell ringing here or there, until he gets hungry. When Ryukith hunts, or is thinking about food. Well, dragons can't eat sugar! Its bad for them, but a steady stream of bakery smells wafts to his rider's nose.

Ryukith, like Ryuzaki, has a crouching position. A bit of a slouch, wings slack, tail tucked around his ankles. He likes soft ground and can tell where he is in the Weyr even with his eyes closed.

He asks a million questions a minute, and /has/ to know exactly how things work. Not the watered down version told harper children but every nitty gritty detail!

* * *

For ten years, Ichigo Kurosaki had been a legend in the Seireitei. Every time he was needed in the war with Aizen, he was there. Every emergency, no matter how major, minor or personal.

And when he'd graduated college, Ichigo went into the police academy. He became an officer unparalleled in his precinct. Known for his dedication to justice. At the same time, Rukia and Renji had both advanced to captaincy.

Ichigo lived in the world of the living, still meeting Renji and his twin sons every couple of weeks. Until one day, during a routine meeting, 3rd Division Captain Renji Abarai had collapsed, screaming Ichigo's name so loud his throat went ragged, then he ran, ran ran ran, up to the world of the living. Sure enough, there was Ichigo, knees drawn up to his chin against the wall of the hospital, facing the emergency room where his body had just…….. It was too horrible a sight for Renji, he wouldn't let any other shinigami konso Ichigo. It had to be him.

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

"RENJI!" Rukia wailed. "Renji where did you go? You collapsed, you screa…. Ichigo." Rukia's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no…… Ichi……."

"Sorry Rukia." The orange haired man said helplessly, spreading his hands wide and with tears falling from his eyes.

"So that's why you ran off." Rukia said quietly, her expression horrified. "Ichigo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I got shot, I fell in the line of duty. If I didn't accept that risk, I wouldn't have become a police officer Rukia." Ichigo and Renji both looked like crap. Ichigo was torn up, dirty, the only reason why he and Renji hadn't collapsed was because they'd come out right at the West Gate to the Seireitei. Renji had had the first shinigami he found get the 4th division before they both collapsed to the ground.

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

Unohana had kept everyone out. Rukia was only allowed to enter when both were stable. And suddenly the female shinigami started to cry, throwing her arms around Ichigo and just bawling. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry….. you deserved more… everything you've done for us, for your world…… you don't deserve this…"

"A welcome home would be happier….." Ichigo groaned. "You know what they say Rukia, 'heroes die young.'" Tears streamed from his eyes and just wouldn't stop. "It looks like… I'm here to stay this time…"

_15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15…there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…_

Renji groaned. "My head is killing me, Ichi…… come here…. Rukia, alone time please?" Renji begged. "We have some…… bonding… that we have to do."

Rukia pulled back, and wiped at her eyes. "of course…… how silly of me." She blinked. "I'll make sure your…… bonding isn't interrupted… and Ichigo." She sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "Welcome home!" Rukia turned and bolted for the door, the 5th Division captain's robes whirling behind her.

"She suits the robe much better than Aizen." Renji mused.

"And you suit the robe much better than Gin." Ichigo climbed onto the hospital bed, then leaned down to kiss Renji deeply. "Love I missed you…" Ichigo cried, men shouldn't cry. But here he was, looking down at the man with whom he had trusted his life. "Thank you…… thank you for coming to get me."

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

"I will always come to get you……" Renji promised, returning the kiss desperately.

Ichigo leaned down, kissing along Renji's jawline and neck. "Hospital gowns are so easy to take off." He reached down, lifting the simple shift off of his koi. Renji held his hands up just enough for Ichigo to get the shift off.

"Mmmhmm, convienant." Renji purred as Ichigo slipped off his own. Renji gasped, Ichigo had started kissing his way down Renji's chest, his stomach, licking along the tattoos and meaning every kiss.

His hands clasped Renji's as Ichigo took his koi's burgeoning erection into his mouth. Renji gasped, tears falling from his cheeks, calling his lover's name.

Ichigo chuckled, the vibrations of his throat echoing up into Renji's body. The orange haired man suckled carefully, running his tongue up the underside before licking at the head.

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

Renji went wild in his arms, hands squeezing Ichigo's tightly. "I…… Ichigo I….."

Ichigo chuckled, pulling back. "I want… to take you. You and I….. come together……" He couldn't even talk straight, the sensations running through his body and soul were so overwhelming.

Renji panted, a loopy grin on his face. "No objections here…… fill my soul again, koibito……" Renji begged. "I need you……"

Ichigo realized they didn't have any lube, sucking on his fingers to get them slick enough. Renji calmly removed Ichigo's hand. "I don't mind going without, and I /need/ you!"

"Alright." Ichigo positioned himself at his koi's entrance, leaning down to kiss him, desperation and the kind of love that one can only know when you've known somebody all your life and come so close too close to lose him.

_15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star_

_15… I'm all right with you  
15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…_

Ichigo slipped in, going slowly so that he wouldn't tear his koi. "You realize that this time we don't have a charm to break."

Renji laughed, then cried out softly… "Yeah… we're in trouble aren't we… next thing….. ah…… next thing we know we'll….. ahu….. have another baby boom." He panted. "You know Byakuya has seven kids now?"

"No fucking kidding." Ichigo smirked, finally seating himself inside. "How's Uryu like that……"

"I don't know, but I like the way you look right now." Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "DAMNIT, fuck me. Fuck me like I did you the night we…….. ooooh ooh oooh….." Renji cried out as Ichigo started to move. "Oh……" He crooned.

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

The pressure on his erection drove Ichigo wild. They didn't go raw very often. It hurt like a bitch but it always felt better when they were still doing it. He found Renji's prostate on reflex and the redhead howled in pleasure. That sent the orange head into a frenzy, thrusting relentlessly into Renji's pleasure spot.

It was happening, just like Ichigo had hoped, their aura rising in strength, whipping around the room, their bodies, whispering in the spaces between pants and cries and gasps of pleasure. The maelstrom was older now, but had never lost its strength once. As his riatsu grew, mixed with Renji's, Ichigo could feel the rain in his inner world slowly abating, relief and love and serenity and all those strange things that go through your mind when everything goes wrong and you've finally just let it go.

Ichigo reached out to kiss Renji deeply, slowly exploring every familiar recess of his mouth. And that's what did it.

Renji screamed into Ichigo's mouth, coming violently. Ichigo screamed, falling into a shared inner world that had shattered just 48 hours ago, when he'd died and finally, finally come home to the Soul Society. He spilled inside of Renji and suddenly he was standing once more at the bridge. Ogichi and Zangetsu standing behind him. They were silent, the last of the rain disappearing for good into a sky so endlessly blue it was blinding.

_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Ichigo threw his arms around Renji, the two of them bared to each other and tied in the soul once more and for good.

"I'm here again, and I will NEVER leave." Ichigo promised Renji. "Ever again."

"And I will never let you go." Renji agreed, hauling the other into a dizzying kiss.

And as the inner world around them dissolved, Renji plunged into Ichigo's memories, seeing every golden moment from the whole ten years they'd been together, both securely bonded in each other's hearts.

_15… there's still time for you  
22… I feel her too  
33… you're on your way  
Every Day's a new Day_

And as Ichigo remembered, EVERYTHING about his life until that day, he dreamed of an evening, a long time before, when Rukia had climbed into his bedroom window that first night and launched him on an adventure he wouldn't trade the world for.

The couple were bonded at last, and could never be separated again. Renji saw in his koibito's mind, a orange haired teenager, walking home from school in the setting sun.

**My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 15 years old…**

_15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_


End file.
